Nasty Pleasures
by darkstorm54
Summary: Tony is shot while he and McGee are checking out a warehouse and someone is still after him while in the hospital.


Chapter One

"I'm telling you McGee, I don't think anyone is here," Tony said as he and McGee walked into the warehouse.

"Gibbs told us to check it out anyway Tony," McGee said.

Once inside, they split up and headed in opposite directions. Tony ended up among a whole bunch of crates and boxes, not realizing he was being watched.

"Just the one I was looking for," a man with short brown hair and green eyes said as he kneeled on top of some crates. "Now's my chance."

McGee was heading back to meet up with Tony when he saw motion coming from Tony's side. At first, he thought it was Tony, but then he saw the rifle. Then he saw Tony coming around some crates not far from the shooter.

"Watch out Tony!" he yelled and started to run toward him.

Just as Tony looked his way, a shot rang out, hitting him in the shoulder. As he ran for cover, two more shots rang out, hitting him in the back and knee.

Tony made it behind the crates and sank to his knees. He shakily whipped out his gun while trying to apply pressure to his shoulder.

McGee saw the shooter jump off the crate and take off.

"NCIS, freeze!" he yelled running after him.

But the shooter was out the door and disappeared. McGee holstered his gun and hurried back to find Tony. He rounded the crates and found him leaning against a crate. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" the operator asked.

"This is NCIS Agent McGee. I need an ambulance to 833 Lakeside Dr," McGee told her. "We have a agent down with multiple gunshot wounds."

"Okay, help's on the way," she said. "Keep pressure on the wounds. Is he conscious?"

"Barely," McGee said.

"Okay hang on," she said.

McGee hung up and dialed Gibbs' number.

At NCIS headquarters, Gibbs was just coming out of his office when his cell phone rang.

"What's going on down at the warehouse, McGee?" he asked after seeing who it was.

"We have a problem boss," McGee said. "Tony's been shot.""What are you talking about?" Gibbs said.

"We split up as we entered and I saw a man on top of some crates with a rifle," McGee said. "The guy shot him as he came around the crates."

"Alright, we're on our way," Gibbs said and disconnected. "Ziva, let's go."

"What's going on?" she asked as she followed him to the elevator.

"Tony's been shot," he explained.

"What?" she said, not believing what she just heard.

Soon they were on their way to the warehouse.

At the warehouse, McGee was keeping pressure on the wounds. He could tell Tony had lost a lot of blood. He had passed out ten minutes ago and that's when he saw the other gunshot wound.

"Hang on Tony," he said to him. "Help's on the way."

On the other side of town, the shooter entered a big house and was shone to a room where an older man with silver hair and brown eyes waited.

"Report," he told the guy.

"It is done," he said. "Anthony DiNozzo won't be in our way anymore.""Good," the man said.

McGee looked up as he heard sirens and soon paramedics came in. He waved them over and moved aside so they could work on Tony.

"McGee," Gibbs called as he and Ziva came in. "How's he doing?"

"He's lost a lot of blood," McGee said.

They walked over to where the paramedics were working on Tony.

"We need to transport him immediately," one of them said. "BP's dropping. Go get a c-collar and the stretcher."

"How's he doing?" Gibbs asked the remaining paramedic as the other rushed out to the squad to get what they needed.

"He's lost a lot of blood," she said. "I'm a little concerned about the back wound. Hopefully it didn't hit his lungs or any other vital organs."

Her partner returned with the c-collar, stretcher and a backboard. They rolled him onto his side and strapped him onto the background after putting the c-collar around his neck. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee helped put him on the stretcher and he was soon placed in the squad and off to the hospital.

"Let's go," Gibbs said heading for the car. "We'll come back for the other car later."

They piled into the other car and was soon on their way to the hospital. In the ambulance, Tony started having breathing problems. She quickly intubated him and as she administered oxygen, his breathing improved.

"How much longer?" she asked her partner.

"Ten," he said.

"Did you get a good look at the guy?" Gibbs asked McGee as they headed for the hospital.

"He was in the shadows, so I didn't get a good look at him," McGee said.

At the hospital, one of the nurses hurried over to Dr. Alasia Jenkins.

"We have a gunshot victim coming in by 31," she told her. "BP's dropping and they have him intubated. ETA is 5 minutes."

"Get 3 ready," she said. "Call x-ray and have 'em standing by."

The ambulance backed up to the emergency doors five minutes later. The driver quickly opened the backdoor and the staff helped lower the stretched from the squad and he was rushed into 3.

"He has a gunshot wound to his right shoulder, left knee and in his middle back," the female paramedic said as someone hooked up the respirator. "BP is 108/70, pulse is 72 and respiration is 20 after I intubated him en route."

"Get x-ray down here," Dr. Jenkins said. "Any ID on him?"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," she said. "His boss wasn't far behind us."

"Find out his blood type and start a transfusion," Dr. Jenkins said. "Let me know when his boss gets here."

X-ray swept in and Dr. Jenkins went to check on another patient. Afterwards, she turned to one of the nurses.

"Get ahold of Dr. Stanton and have him come in," she told her. "I'll take over the agent's care. He'll be going into surgery very soon."

The nurse left to do what she asked. Dr. Jenkins headed back to 3 as she saw x-ray coming out.

"We'll have them back in a bit, Dr. Jenkins," the tech said and she nodded.

She entered the room, where a nurse was hanging a bag of blood on the IV stand. They quickly got an IV started and soon his BP stabilized.

"Doctor, his boss is in the waiting room," a receptionist said coming up to her.

"I'll be out to speak with him soon," she told her.

She looked up as a tech returned with the x-rays. She took them out and placed them on the screen.

"Looks like the one in his shoulder is in the muscle but I should be able to get it out," she said. "As for his knee, looks like it's lodged in his kneecap. Contact Dr. Langston and get him here. Lung's definitely collapsed. Bullet's not in a bad place to get out."

Gibbs glanced up as the ER doors swung open and the doctor walked out.

"I'm Doctor Alasia Jenkins," she said, introducing herself. "Mr. DiNozzo is lucky to be alive. The bullet hit him in the middle of his back and collapsed his lung. They had to intubate him on the way here. He'll be going to surgery soon. I have a specialist coming in to remove the one from his knee. The one in his shoulder is in the muscle but will be easy to extract. He'll be put in ICU after the surgery. If you want to wait up there, I'll come talk to you afterwards."

"We have to get back to the office but if you call this number we'll be back when he gets out," Gibbs said handing her a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it.

"I will surely do that Mr. Gibbs," she said. "The surgery will probably be about three or four hours."


End file.
